Remember Me
by Chloe67
Summary: Pete Barton killed his brother Ross right? Or so he thought... Will the Barton Brothers be brought together at last? Or will they forever be torn apart?
1. Prolouge: No rest for the wicked

**Disclaimer: I Don't own any characters from Emmerdale, they all belong to ITV.**

 **Thought of this story after watching the awesome Summer Fate last Week, however I refuse to believe that Ross Barton is dead.**

 **Synopsis: Pete Barton killed his brother Ross right? Or he thought he did... Will the Barton brothers be brought together at last? or will they be forever torn apart?**

* * *

Remember Me..

Prologue: No rest for the wicked

A childhood bedroom loomed into view, a women with a locket stood over the crib of a screaming child. Pete Barton had relived this moment many times before, but now it had new meaning to him.

The women with the dangling locket lent over the crib and forced a pillow roughly into the face of the screaming child, his younger brother Ross. The more he screamed the harder she pushed. Her huge brown eyes taking on a manic expression. Baby Ross failed helplessly as he kicked out, desperate for air, but the woman did not relax her hold on the pillow. Ross grabbed hold of the locket which was dangling into his crib, ripping it clean from the woman's neck, she let out an inhuman howl of pure fury. This howl alerted his father to the commotion going on upstairs, he hurled the women across the room, reaching for his screaming son.

The women crashed into the corner of the bedroom, crying out in pain. Pete could clearly see the manic look in her eyes from his hiding place behind the door. He shared this woman's blood, the blood of someone capable of murder... this was his mother.

Pete's sleeping mind wrenched him from the room and plagued him with images of the boy his father had just saved from the cot.

Ross when he climbed into Pete's bed when he had had a nightmare as a child.

Ross standing at the end of a hospital corridor. His eyes filled with horror. His usually slick back hair curly and unruly like it had been when they were children.

Ross sitting in the corner of a classroom, having caused yet more chaos.

Ross yelling angrily as him and Pete were thrown from the hospital. Both desperate to be with the girl they had fallen for.

Ross cuddling a distressed Finn after he had been bullied at school.

Ross egging him on outside the hospital.

Ross turning his back on the family he had always felt rejected from.

Ross lying spread eagled on the ground, blood covering his face.

Ross the brother he should have protected.

Ross's limp body as he rolled him into a pit and covered him in leaves.

Ross.. Ross.. Ross.. ROSS

* * *

Pete was woken by him own scream, covered in a film of cold sweat. He had killed his little brother. The brother who it was his job to protect. What had he turned into?

Pete had finished the job his mother had started. The job he was so ashamed of and had tried for years to protect his brother from. Pete was a killer, he had killed his brother.

* * *

 **Authors note: so this is the first fic I have written in years. I got a lot of rather rude feedback about bad grammar so please go easy on me okay! I hope you enjoy it, not sure how this story is going to end but stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 1: A brothers guilt

Disclaimer: I don't own Emmerdale, it all belong to ITV.

I've got some really good plans for this story but I need to do a lot of research! (I'm not a doctor) and also I'm not quite sure on the way its going to go, so stay tuned and hopefully I'll do good! :)

* * *

Remember Me...

Chapter 1: A brothers guilt

Pete lay awake staring at the ceiling of the bedroom he was supposed to be sharing with his new wife Debbie, contemplating how things had turned out so badly. The day of their wedding had started so good, sure Ross was an idiot but what's new there! He thought he was the luckiest man in the world. Not only did a helicopter crash into his wedding reception, leaving his new wife trapped and fighting for her life, but he also discovered she had been cheating on him with his own brother!

Ross...

Pete screwed his eyes up as he attempted to rid himself of the flashbacks that had been haunting him for the past two weeks since the accident. Every night Pete had fought the alluring pulls of sleep, as he knew the horrors that would be awaiting him if he succumbed. People passed his dark circles off as trauma from the accident and the knowledge of what his wife had done weighing down on his shoulders. If only they knew what really haunted his nightmares...

Ross, all limp and lifeless as he hauled him into the shallow grave and concealed him in foliage. How could anyone kill their own brother. Sure Ross had wronged him, hell he'd wronged a lot of people. But he didn't deserve to die, did he?

Sleeping around with your brothers fiancé and not telling anyone that the child Pete had been caring for was actually his, did that deserve a death sentence. Pete didn't think so, because for all of Ross's bad qualities, some good ones lay buried deep down.

Pete felt the bile rise up as he cast his mind back to the start of his dream. They always started like that, with their mother attempting to kill a baby Ross. Pete was always so disgusted by his mother's actions, how could you try and kill your own flesh and blood and then act like nothing had happened? But he had done exactly the same as her, only he'd took it a step further. He had tried so hard to protect his brothers when they were younger, stopping their mother coming anywhere near them and telling her to leave. But really they needed protecting from him just as much. He was their mothers son, he had the potential to kill.

Pete felt his stomach rebel and he dashed to the toilet before he spewed all over the bedroom. He knelt their heaving his guts up before collapsing onto the floor. He couldn't cope, he couldn't cope with the guilt. For all the bad things Ross had done, he had never attempted to kill.

People were going to get suspicious soon. Emma had found his wallet, car and phone which contained messages from Donna. She knows there's more to his disappearance then what they all once thought. She reported him as missing and the police have officially started an investigation.

How was Pete going to act normal when Debbie returned home? He was struggling enough as it was! The sheer panic he felt when the police had found a body which they suspected to be Ross. He thought he had been well and truly rumbled. His mother and father had gone to identify the body, and to their relief, it wasn't Ross. Yet. Their relief was going to be short lived, Pete knew that and it killed him. His mother kept rambling on about the poor family of the person who had been found dead, well soon they were going to be that poor family.

How would Pete pretend when the body was found, and in what condition would Ross be in? It made Pete feel sick to think of Ross all decomposed, only identifiable by DNA analysis. Would that be easier then seeing an actual body, Pete felt sick for just thinking that.

Eventually Pete picked himself up from the bathroom floor, and slowly made his way back to the bedroom. He collapsed on the bed and ran his hands over Debbie's vacant side. Oh Debbie, what have I done he thought.

* * *

Eventually the weak morning light began seeping through the bedroom curtains. Pete hauled his exhausted body up and took a look at his face in the bedroom mirror. Their was a shadow of stubble along his jaw and his eyes were weighed down by massive dark circles. How long could he pretend for when he looked like death.

Debbie's kids were staying with Andy, Pete didn't feel up to looking after them and answering their constant questions about their mother. His own mother was currently looking after Moses today, the whole family had took it in turns due to the state Pete was in so he only had to look after him once a week. Now he knew who the father was, he couldn't unsee it. Moses was a constant reminder of Ross, he was indeed a miniature Ross. Pete was baffled that he hadn't noticed it before. Whenever Pete saw him, a shot of guilt went through him.

Ross...

"Ahhhhh" Pete screamed as the image of Ross once again plagued his mind. His dead body limp.

Just then their was a knock on the door, causing Pete to jump out of his skin. Was it the police finally come for him.

"Pete?" Came a shrill cry, "Darling, it's me". His mother was at the door. Pete put his head in his hands, she was the last person he wanted to talk too.

"Hold on!" Pete yelled, "I'm just getting dressed". Pete pulled on a pair of jeans over his boxers and pulled a grey sweater over his head before slowly making his way to the door.

Pete recoiled as the hurricane which was his mother swept past him, Moses on her hip. Pete had to disguise his urge to heave in a cough.

"I was talking to Harriet last night and she gave me some contacts who I could call to help find Ross", she said as she dropped a pile of paper down on the coffee table and sat down on the sofa. "I thought me and you could have rifle through" she picked up a form off the top, "I know your not his greatest fan at the moment, but your father is at work and so is Finn. Your the only one who can help".

Pete felt his stomach contract as he looked into his mums desperate eyes. After all she had done, she really was redeeming herself in her search, shame it would be fruitless.

"Errrrr sure" Pete said while scratching his neck, he couldn't look at her.

"Fantastic!" his mother enthused, "I've already contacted the local hospitals and they all have his picture and our contact details in case he turns up and I thought maybe we could contact a few missing person agencies and maybe start a facebook or twitter page and see about getting a help line".

Pete let his mum babble on, while he picked up a missing persons agency form and scanned through it. He felt sick.

"Mum, you know if Ross doesn't want to be found, he's pretty hard to track down. Dad was trying for years when he left last time" Pete tried to reason with his mother.

Emmer pursed her lips and looked down into her lap.

"I let him down before, I will not let him down again. He's my boy too" she muttered.

Pete swallowed down the bile and got to work look through the forms. They worked on in silence for a couple of hours. Pete could stand it no longer, he was going to have a melt down soon if he didn't tell someone. But what could he say? Sorry mum, I actually killed your son! Yeah that's right my own brother, so your probably better calling the police then another agency because I need locking up, oh and make sure they throw away they key. Yeah, that would work.

"Mum..." Pete was just about to blurt it out to his mother when he was cut off by her ringing phone.

Emma made a shushing motion at Pete as, wide eyes and nervous, she accepted the call.

"Hello? Yes this is Emma Barton, can I ask whose speaking please?" Emma looked over at Pete before saying the words that Pete dreaded, "yes Ross is my son".

Pete buried his head in his hands as he watched his mums eyes fill up and her hand clamp over her mouth.

"Okay, i'll be down there as soon as possible, goodbye". Emma ended the call and dropped the phone into her lap, he eyes vacant.

"Mum? What happened?" Pete knew the answer, they had found a body and his mum was needed to identify it, but he needed confirmation just to be sure.

Slowly Emma turned her head to meet her sons eyes. Dark brown into light blue. Again Pete felt the sick feeling as he looked into the eyes which were so like Ross's.

"They think they found him. They think they've found my boy".

* * *

SO! Ross has been found! or has he? is this the end of Pete or have I just created a killer cliffhanger! Please review and be kind! I hope to update tomorrow :)


	3. Chapter 2: A mothers son

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything to do with Emmerdale, It all belongs to ITV.**

 **Hey! I'm back guys, don't know how many chapters I'll be able to upload today. Probably the next update will come on Monday, don't really have time to update over the weekend.**

 **I'm really chuffed at the positive responses I've received so far! Hopefully they keep on coming. As I've said before I don't really know where this story, but it seems to flow when I get typing so we will see what happened.**

 **I've heard that a body that may be Ross will be found next week. I'm praying it's not him (it's Ross, he would survive!) but even if he is, I'm still going to continue. Hopefully I'll be able to work some humour back into these Barton boys.**

* * *

Remember Me...

Chapter 2: A mother's boy 

Pete watched with confusion as a smile crept across his mother's face. Hadn't they found a body? Why would she be smiling? Pete knelt down and took his mums hands between his. Touching this woman still slightly repulsed him, some habits die hard. But she didn't repulse him as much as he repulsed himself.

"Who was that? What did they say?" Pete questioned, he was having difficulty keeping his voice from shaking. He prayed his mother passed it off for worry for his younger brother, or even anger. Anything but the truth. Pete had bottled it, burying the truth back within him.

"The hospital" Emma whispered, her eyes going shiny. "They think it's him but they can't be sure, they've asked us to go in and see him".

Pete reeled backwards, surely it wasn't his brother! Pete felt the slightest glimmer of hope brewing within him, but it soon faded. He couldn't feel a pulse when he'd checked his brothers neck. But did he check well enough? Pete was no doctor, had he missed something? He was so panicked and angry and so fuelled on emotion maybe he had. Another feeling of nausea swept through him. If his brother _was_ alive, then he'd dumped his injured body in the middle of nowhere. Who knew what damage had been done.

"I'll come with you, I'll drive" Pete reassured his mother, nodding to her shaking hands. "I have to visit Debbie at some point too, can kill two birds with one stone".

Emma appeared thrown, "Errm someone will have to ring your father, and Finn someone will have to let Finn know". She glanced over to the gurgling Moses who lay asleep on the sofa beside her. "What shall we do with him, we can't take him with us". "

"We could drop him off at Moira's on the way, I'm sure she'd be happy to take him" Pete said, while he grabbed his keys from the hook on the kitchen. Emma got to her feet frantically packing stuff away in her bag before scurrying towards the door.

"Mum" Pete called after her.

Emma turned to look at her eldest son, a nervous but hopeful look on her face. Pete didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to do. What would he say to her if it wasn't Ross, which it highly likely wouldn't be. He'd have to tell the truth, it would all come out and Pete would be finished. However at least he would be unburdened from the secret either way, but never the guilt.

A sad smile spread across his face, "Don't get your hopes up, yeah".

Emma looked down sadly, "How can I not" she muttered, before opening the door and stepping out.

* * *

The car journey to the hospital was awkward and tense. Moira had been more than happy to take Moses, and had wished them look on their quest for Ross although he noted she looked sceptical. Did she suspect him?

Emma had been frantically trying to get hold of James and Finn. They both said they'd try and get away from work to meet her at the hospital if it did happen to be Ross. Finn still seemed rather wary towards his older brother, however he did show concern. Those two had always been close as children, even though Ross had let Finn down on countless occasions. Out of all of them Ross was closest to Finn. His father had been quiet on the phone, he had been through all of this before with Ross. Even though he was a trouble maker, and took years off James life with the stress he'd caused him, Pete knew that the farmer still deeply worried for Ross and was very protective. How could he not be after what Emma had done to Ross as a baby. It had been their father who had saved his life after all.

Pete hated how his mother appeared to be buzzing with anticipation at the thought of finding her middle son. The more he mulled it over in his mind, the less likely he thought it was that the man in hospital was Ross. What would he do? How could he comfort his mother?

Pete could have kicked himself. Why had he offered to take her? Surely she would have understood his trepidation at the thought of seeing his brother again. But then again after everything that had happened with Val, she was likely to quote Finn and say that did an affair really matter? They were blood. Blood before water. Ross before Debbie.

Blood. Ross shared his blood. An image of Ross his lifeless body covered in blood infiltrated Pete's mind, and he had to grip the steering wheel tight to prevent him from swerving.

This guilt was killing him. Oh what had he done. He promised himself that either way, this would end today. Pete would come clean today.

* * *

At long last Pete pulled into the hospital car park. No sooner had he turned the engine off and his mother had leapt from the car and was hurrying towards the hospital entrance. Pete inwardly groaned. He had to jog to keep up with his mother, even though the exercise wasn't particularly strenuous his heart was hammering in his chest.

He caught up with his mother who was leaning on the reception desk, her foot taping anxiously on the floor as she waited for the woman on the desk to finish her phone call. Pete stood beside his mother, his hands buried deep in his pockets to hide their shaking.

"How can I help you?" the receptionist looked up and smiled at Emma and Pete.

"My son, I got a call earlier saying he might be here. Ross Barton" Emma frantically said to woman, who started tapping away on your computer.

"Yes, can I ask your name please?".

"Emma. Emma Barton. This is my other son Pete" she said indicating to her eldest. Pete coward away slightly.

"If you would care to take a seat Mrs Barton, a doctor will be with you shortly" The receptionist smiled, gesturing towards the plastic covered seats in the waiting room. Emma sighed and huffed off towards them. Pete followed more slowly, dragging his feet as he went.

"Bloody waiting. Do they know I've been going out of my mind. Why keep me in such suspense! It's cruel!" Emma cried, the all too familiar manic look back in her eyes as she cast the receptionist a filthy look. The girl at the desk who had been watching them looked down quickly. Pete shifted on his feet uncomfortably, he still found being around his mother difficult at times.

"I don't know mum... protocol maybe" Pete reassured her, glancing in the direction he knew Debbie's ward was. Maybe he could sneak off and leave his mother to it, avoiding her reaction like the coward he had become. "Maybe I'll leave you to it, I should go check on Debs".

Pete started to move in that direction before he was skewered by his mother manic eye. Could he see suspicion in their dark depths? Was his cover blown.

"You will do no such thing" His mother warned dangerously, "I know your upset, but this is you brother. He may have done some terrible things, but you should still be there for him! God knows, we all make mistakes! Don't we all deserve another chance". Emma finished her chest heaving.

Pete knew this was about more than just motherly concern. Emma was desperately trying to make up for her past mistakes, by ignoring everything Ross had done and continuing to love him unconditionally. Pete felt ashamed and guilt washed through him. He muttered his apologies to his mother and collapsed into the seat next to hers, placing a reassuring hand across her shoulders.

After what seemed like an age to Emma, but not long enough for Pete, a doctor rounded to corner and made his way over to him. Pete shrunk down in his seat.

"Mrs Barton and Mr Barton?" the doctor enquired.

"Yes".

The doctor gave them a small smile before taking a seat on Emma's other side and shaking bother of their hands.

"My name is Dr Hammond, I'm the doctor on the case of the young man in question" Pete noted that the doctor avoided using Ross's name. "We received the photo of your son and we believe it to be him, however we need you to take a look as he was fairly badly injured when he came in". The doctor stopped as Emma took a sharp intake of breath and swiftly passed her a box of tissues. "The young man was admitted on Friday 7th August, he was found be two dog walker in a ditch in a woodland area under some foliage, their dog sniffed him out". Pete felt his world freeze. "He had sustained severe head injures and bruising to the face. He also had damage to the torso and legs, often seen from cases of where people have jumped into water from great heights but as due to location he was found in, we are merely speculating". Emma's expression darkened, they knew Cain had left him on the top of a cliff before the wedding, but how had he ended up in the woods. Pete felt even worse, his brother must have been in such pain.

"Due to the severity of his head injuries he was induced into a coma. We have since brought him round, but communication with him has been difficult. That's why we needed him identified I'm afraid. It's likely that Ross has sustained some brain damage, but at this stage we don't know the extent". The doctor looked at them sadly. Pete felt his world come crashing down. If this _was_ his brother, he had given him brain damage. Pete put his head in his hands, shaking.

"I understand this must be distressing for you but it is of upmost importance that we identify him quickly, now I will take you along now. He may look different as we had to cut his hair for surgery and don't be alarmed by all the machines, they are merely monitoring". The doctor stood up and lead the way, Pete and Emma trailing behind him.

The doctor led them to the ICU area of the hospital and into a private room. Pete held his breath, the room was spinning and he felt sick. Was it Ross? It couldn't be Ross? Could it?

The doctor opened the door and it felt like slow motion to Pete, revealing the young man inside...

* * *

The first thing that struck Pete was all the machines crammed into the small room, all beeping and whirring. The doctor could have no way prepared them for it.

A young man lay in the bed, with oxygen cannulas in his nose. His face was battered and bruised and his cuts were covered in gauze. Their was a large bandage wrapped around his head, almost concealing his close cut black hair. Huge brown eyes looked back at them vacantly and expectantly.

This was undoubtedly Ross. Although he had lost a lot of weight in the past couple of weeks. His cheek bones and collar bones more prominent and his close cut hair clearly outlined the contours of his skull.

"Oh Ross!" Emma cried rushing forward, her hands hovering over him, unsure of what to touch. Ross regarded them warily.

Pete felt zoned out. He wasn't dead. He hadn't killed him after all. Their was no relief though, for he had done this to Ross. He had caused him to be in this condition.

"Hey bro, you scared the life out of us" Pete said slowly, coming forwards. Ross hadn't spoken yet, _could he speak_?

Ross started to mumble something, and Emma and Pete's brows furrowed.

"He's trying to talk" the doctor explained, "he hasn't communicated much in the past couple of days". The doctor watch him critically as Ross attempted to speak again.

"Wh..Wh..Who..Is..R. "?

* * *

 **Dun Dun Duh! I know a doctor would have probably done tests first, but hay ho! this is the world of fanfic! anything can happen! Like Ross would let himself be prodded anyway! stay tuned :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Losing your memory

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Emmerdale, it all belongs to ITV.**

 **SO... feels good to be back writing again :) hopefully get some more reviews soon. I don't think the last chapter was one of my best, but I'm going to try and stick at it.**

 **I try and listen to different songs to get the mood for the chapter, the song I'm listening to for this one is 'Losing your memory' by Ryan Star, you should check it out!**

* * *

Remember Me...

Losing your memory

Emma gasped and Pete's mouth flopped open. This had to be one of Ross's wind ups, he had always been a joker! Any minute now he would crack up laughing leaving them both feeling like right idiots. Or maybe he was pretending, trying to get away from Pete's inevitable fury. Pete didn't know whether to laugh or go on a mad rampage.

Emma reached out a shaking hand to brush Ross's hair off his forehead. Ross recoiled as best he could lying in bed covered in tubes and wires, a look of wariness and confusion on his face. His eyes were vacant, they held no recognition. He really didn't know who they were.

"I think you'd better step outside" The doctor said, trying to usher Emma from the room as the beeping of Ross's heart monitor steadily increased, indicating he was beginning to panic.

Once outside in the corridor the doctor let out a sigh. "We've been running tests on him, but seeing as we didn't know his name it was hard to confirm whether he did have amnesia. He isn't the easiest patient to work with and he has been rather confused since he has woken up from the coma". Well that made sense, Ross hadn't always been the chattiest of people. "We'll now we at least have a starting point on where to begin on out tests, if you don't mind waiting in the waiting room Mrs Barton, we need to run a few tests. Can you confirm it is indeed your son?".

Emma was staring ahead and Pete wasn't quite sure she'd heard the doctor.

"Yes that's Ross" Pete answered for her. She was in shock, and so was Pete. His brother was alive, it was nothing short of a miracle.

* * *

Pete had led his mother into the waiting room, allowing the doctors to carry out some tests on Ross. She hadn't really said anything, just stared ahead of her at nothing. Pete wasn't sure what was going through his head, but he was worried for her state of mind.

He had rung his father and brother, revealing that it was indeed Ross in the hospital and that he was in a bad way. They were both on their way. Pete sat their uncomfortably, he should really go and see Debbie but he didn't want to leave his mother alone. That wasn't the only reason he stayed where he was, Pete was mulling things over in his mind.

Sure Ross wasn't dead, but in what condition was he in? Surely there would be an investigation into how Ross ended up in that condition, if Ross didn't remember and drop him in it anyway. Should he carry on pretending that nothing was wrong or should he just own up and get it all out in the open. Pete didn't know.

Seeing Ross in there looking so vulnerable and innocent, it had almost made Pete feel sorry for him. Almost. Although he felt guilty for what he had done to his younger brother, he hadn't quite forgiven him for what he had done. Deep down there was still a burning of anger. He still felt it when he saw Debbie, he still felt anger when he looked at her but after what he had done it felt wrong to let her suffer. She had been through a lot too after all. Pete couldn't bring himself to see Debbie yet, not until they had more knowledge on Ross's condition anyway. He didn't want to see her reaction. Would there be a reaction?

Pete was brought out of his musings by the arrival of his father and brother. Both were bright red in the face, wide eyed and had matching expressions of worry and concern.

"What happened? Where's Ross?" James questioned, Emma just shook her head and looked into her lap. Pete took a large gulp.

"They don't know what happened dad.. he had a bad head injury. They need to run tests on him" Pete answered for his mother who was silently crying.

James collapsed into the nearest chair, while Finn remained on his feet looking restless. Pete was aware of the close bond him and Ross had and it killed him to see Finn looking so distressed. He knew he felt guilty for all of the things that he had said to Ross on the morning of the wedding and he blamed himself for Ross going missing. Pete hated that he couldn't bring himself to ease his brothers guilt and admit the truth. Finn had screwed his face up to prevent the tears from falling.

"What tests? How bad is it?" Finn asked in a quite shaky voice. Pete could clearly see what was going through his brothers mind.

"It's bad kiddo, but it's not your fault Finn. It's not" Pete replied firmly, aching to just spill the truth but knowing the reaction he would receive.

Finn said nothing, but took off his glasses to wipe the steam off that had formed on the lenses. It was just as well, because he missed the dirty look that Emma through his way. She may not have admitted it deep down but Pete was sure a small part of her blamed Finn.

Finn collapsed into the seat next to Pete. Pete immediately wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders and gave them a squeeze. Finn had been through such a hard time lately, with Val and now Ross. Val had been like a mother to him and her sudden demise and took it out of the younger man. She had been there for him and had even helped him find his mother when no one else would, she had treated him like one of her own. It was then that Pete realised that due to his guilt over Ross he probably hadn't been there for Finn as much as he should have been. He could have kicked himself. Pete vowed to himself that he would never let his brothers down again, he would protect them and be there for them as best he could. He would redeem himself. He would work as best he could to forgive Ross and Debbie for there deceit, as hard as it was he had to do it. He just hoped Ross would forgive him, if he even knew who he was.

* * *

Pete didn't know how long they had sat there waiting for news. His mother and father had bought them coffee and snacks from the vending machine on several occasions. Finn had curled up in his chair and had fell asleep with his head on his brothers shoulders. He looked exhausted and thinner than usual, he had been through so much in his short life. He was such a good person, so much better than Pete, it really wasn't fair.

It seemed like years before the doctor finally stepped into the waiting room, his face grave. Emma and James leapt to their feet and Pete shook Finn awake. All of them looked towards the doctor with wide concerned eyes.

It was a different doctor than earlier. He looked to be in his early fifties, he wore a crisp white shirt and neat black tie. He ran his hand through his thinning brown hair which was pepper with grey. He had announced this news many times in his long career, but that never made it any easier.

"My son, Ross Barton, how is he?" James asked, fear creeping into his voice.

"Mr Barton, Mrs Barton" The doctor said in acknowledgement, "My name is Doctor Lewis and I am the Doctor who is currently looking after your son". The doctor took a quick flick through the papers on his clip board before he addressed the concerned parents.

"Your son received a rather nasty head injury, due to this he is currently suffering from a condition called retrograde amnesia. He is unable to recall memories from before the amnesia. Although he does remember some general knowledge and facts, he currently has little to no memories".

Pete felt like all the air had left him. His mother and father exchanged looks of alarm and Finn put his head in his hands, his shaking shoulders indicating he was crying silently.

"What does that mean.. What?" James stuttered, unable to comprehend what the doctor was telling him.

"Mr Barton, I'm afraid your son has lost his memory. For most cases this is only temporary, and they begin to regain the lost memories over time. Older memories are more easier to recall than newer ones, as they are more deeply encoded in the brain. He may regain his latest memories, however its too soon to know for sure. I'm sorry". The doctor looked on sympathetically. "We are currently treating the head injury, however where the memories are concerned there isn't a lot we can do". The doctor looked between the four shocked faces, "I leave you to allow this to sink in before discussing Ross's treatment plan. Again I can only apologise" The doctor gave them all one last sympathetic look before leaving the four Barton's.

Pete had taken his brothers memories. He had done that. Ross may never remember his first kiss, the first time he won a football game, their childhood Christmases. It was all gone and it may never come back.

Pete could feel his stomach twist and he ran from the room. Leaving his family staring at his retreating back.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 4: Consequences

**Disclaimer: I do not own Emmerdale or anybody in it, they all belong to ITV.**

 **I hope your enjoying the story as much as I am writing it :)**

* * *

Remember Me...

Chapter 4: Consequences 

Pete kept running. His feet smacking hard against the cold tiles of the hospital floor. He didn't know where he was going, he just needed to run. What had he done? What had he caused?

It wasn't until Pete felt a deep aching in his side did he collapse to his knees in a heap. He felt grass under his roughened fingers. His feet had taken him to the place where it had happened.

The scene seemed to flash in front of his eyes. Him and Ross tearing chunks out of each other. His brothers smirk as he egged him on. Pete grabbing him round his waste and pushing him to the floor. The wall coming into contact with the back of Ross's head. The red blur of anger that took over his vision, which only lifted after Pete had repeatedly punch every inch of his brother he could reach. Ross lying lifeless on the floor. Ross his face covered in blood.

Ross.. Ross.. Ross.. ROSS...

Pete screamed and dug the heels of his hands into his eyes, trying to rid himself of the gruesome images. The guilt bubbled inside him, the fact his brother was alive gave him no relief.

He had stolen his brothers memories. He didn't know himself, he didn't know anyone. He had no history. Pete had done that.

Pete let the emotion out as he looked at the low wall where ross had hit his head, a dark patch staining the grass which could have been Ross's blood.

Pete hugged his knees and sobbed, rocking himself backwards and forwards like he had done as a child. What had he done.. What had he caused?

* * *

It had been three days since Pete had discovered his brother alive, and he had made no attempt to visit him. He made out he was still angry, and although his family clearly disapproved, they made no attempt to force him to visit. He was glad they didn't suspect him, although he had caught Finn giving him suspicious looks every now and again, it gave him time to think.

Pete had made his mind up that he would tell his family what he had done eventually. But not just yet. He needed to process events himself first.

Right now Pete sat in a chair facing Debbie's bed. Her hand lay on the bed, twitching as though she hoped Pete would hold it. Pete kept his arms firmly folded, he still couldn't bring himself to act affectionately towards his new wife. He had come here with a purpose, to tell her about Ross.

After the news broke about Ross, everyone agreed that it had to be Pete who told the injured mechanic. The family had all agreed to remain silent and bat off any questions she may ask about Ross. Although she hadn't mentioned him.

"Debbie.." Pete croaked out, his mouth had suddenly become dry. The young woman looked at him with concern, sensing that something was wrong. "It's Ross".

The young woman's brow furrowed slightly, "What about him?" she questioned, "Is he back? What's he done?". Pete could clearly see the worry etched onto her face.

She looked so small and vulnerable in the hospital bed. She was still hooked up to a drip but all the other tubes and wires had since been removed, she would be coming home soon. Even some of the cuts and bruises which marred her beautiful face were healing.

"He's in a bad way" Pete started, dragging a shaking hand over his face as he swallowed down his guilt. "He's got a really bad head injury and.." Pete trailed off. Debbie had sat up in bed, her eyes wide and concerned and it killed it. Did she still love Ross? She was probably better off with him Pete thought bitterly as again the image of Ross hitting his head on the wall flashed through his mind.

"Head injury? Is it serious?" Debbie questioned Pete, her voice a laced with concern.

"Yeah you could say that" Pete whispered, looking down into his lap and tugging at a lose thread in his jumper.

"Pete look at me". Pete looked up into his wife's big green eyes which were shiny with unshed tears. "Tell me".

"He's lost his memory Debs.. He doesn't know any of us".

* * *

Pete collapsed against the door to his wife hospital room. He had comforted her as she cried silently, all the while he could feel his emotions battling inside him. She blamed herself, Pete knew that. Even though he had tried to ruin there wedding, this was not a fate that Debbie would have wished on Ross. Pete wondered if she still loved him.

Debbie had voiced her concern over the fact that Pete had not yet visited his brother. She was confused over the fact he continued to visit her, but did not attempt to visit his brother. Who was blood after all. Pete tried to wave her questions off by saying he didn't now how to react to the situation, but she had remained adamant that she must visit him. Ross had no clue what he had done, so Pete's absence could be a hindrance to his recovery. Pete didn't tell her that he was struggling with the guilt over the fact that he had inflicted this upon his younger brother.

Pete pushed himself off from the door and slowly but purposefully made his way towards his brothers room. He couldn't avoid the inevitable for much longer. The short walk to his brothers room on the head trauma ward didn't take as long as Pete hoped it would, and in no time at all Pete stood outside his brothers room.

Taking a deep breath, Pete knocked softly and opened the door. He knew from Finn that Ross was starting to make a small amount of progress, and although he couldn't yet recall any memories of them, he could remember their names and remember their faces.

"Hey" Pete said softly as he poked his head around the door. Ross hadn't changed much from the last time he had seen him. He was still covered in bruises and the large bandage remained secured around his head. He was still tired and too thin, his hair closely cut. But he had changed out of the white hospital gown into some pyjamas that Pete assumed Emma must have bought for him. "How's it going?" He asked tentatively.

Ross didn't answer but instead regarded him was a confused and wary look.

"Oh.. Sorry!" Pete fumbled, he kept forgetting Ross didn't know how he was. "I'm your older brother... Pete". Pete held his breath, what if his revelation sparked a memory within Ross and he remembered what he had done?

Ross regarded him silently for a moment, looking him up and down. Pete assumed he was taking in detail.

"Pete... Yes the others, Finn and mum, they mentioned you" Ross said, his eyes still regarding Pete with innocent curiosity. It was so weird to be meeting his brother for what was the first time for him, after they had known each other for years. "Sit down" Ross nodded pleasantly to the chair next to his bed. Pete hesitated, he had not heard his brother speak so warmly since they were children. Despite his guilt, a small smile spread across Pete's face.

The awkward silence stretched on for a couple of minutes. Pete could hardly look at his brother and resumed tugging at the loose thread on his jumper.

"So..." Ross was the first to break the silence. Pete noted he looked uncomfortable. It must be difficult having someone your supposed to have known your whole life sitting across from you and not even remember them.

"Errm... How are you?" Pete asked, he really didn't know what to say.

"Good, I think! We'll considering" Ross smiled at his brother, whose stomach twisted in guilt. "What about you?"

"Oh you know, fine" Pete answered awkwardly, taken aback. His brother had never the time for pleasantries before, it was unnerving. Pete picked up some magazines from the stand next to Ross's bed and flicked through them. He noted they were some of Ross favourite childhood comics.

"Finn came in last night apparently and dropped them off, when I was asleep" Ross told Pete, "Nurse said he brought them hoping to jog my memory a bit" Ross looked at them sadly. It was clearly they hadn't yet helped.

"Yeah you used to love these, we both did! It was one thing we actually had in common. Used to fight over them all the time!" Pete gushed as he flicked through their old time shared favourite 'the Beano'. Pete opened it up to a page that featured a Dennis the Mennis comic and read it out to Ross giggling at the stupid jokes, even Ross let out a laugh. It had been so many years since Pete had hear that innocent laugh that wasn't tinged with sarcasm.

"You fancied yourself as a bit of a Dennis" Pete nodded fondly towards Ross. All previous feelings of guilt and anger lost in the moment of bonding. "You used to steal dads hair gel and spike your hair up, and we could never get you out of that bloody red and black jumper" Pete laughed, "You were always calling trouble".

"What was I like?.. You know.. as a child?" Ross asked anxiously. Pete wasn't used to seeing his brother so innocent and vulnerable.

"A bugger" Pete laughed, "Always in trouble at school. Had a heart of gold though, always protecting Finn when he was bullied. Me and you used to fight a lot though.." Pete trailed off as he remembered the last time they fought. The sound of a head colliding with a wall filled his head and he had to look down into his lap again.

Ross remain quiet for some time, his brow furrowed and he appeared deep in thought.

"I used to steal your comics, and hide them under my bed or scribble in them" Ross mused slowly, causing Pete's head to snap up.

"...That's right" Pete stuttered, shocked. "You were always taking my things, I used to chase you round the fields and push you in the cow muck".

Ross grinned at his brother.

"I remember that!" Ross burst out.

Pete had managed to coax a memory from Ross damaged mind. He wasn't sure if he should be happy or scared.

* * *

 **Pete's jogging Ross's memory! But does he really want too? If Ross remembers what Pete did, then it's all over. Surely Pete's going to come clean at some point!**

 **Hope you enjoyed and please review :)**


	6. Chapter 5: The Truth Hurts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Emmerdale or anything in it, it all belongs to ITV.**

 **So I probably wont be able to update again until Monday, because I've got quite a lot on. I'm a bit frustrated because I just wrote a lot of this chapter and then my computer deleted it.. brill! So I'm looking to finish this story by the start of September, still not quite sure how it should end! any suggestions?**

 **I'm going to switch from Pete's POV at some point, he isn't my favourite character so it's hard writing for him!**

* * *

Remember Me...

Chapter 5: The Truth Hurts

It had been around three weeks since they had discovered Ross alive and well. Pete's guilt had only intensified over that period of time after seeing his brother struggle to recall anything about his life. The police were no closer to discovering what had actually happened to Ross that had caused his injury. He had nearly blown his cover when he'd heard the police were going after his new wife's father, Cain Dingle. However they had no evidence on him, so they let him go after questioning. He didn't know what he would have done if Cain had got charged, he would have had to have come clean. He would rather be locked up than face the wrath of Cain any day.

Over the weeks Ross had only made a small amount of progress. He could recall insignificant childhood memories every now and again, but nothing more major than that. He could see his brother getting frustrated with his condition at times, but most of the time he remained pleasantly chirpy. This had unnerved the Barton men as they were so unused to seeing a smile on the troubled mechanics face, they were more accustomed to his smart ass comments, sarcasm and scowls. Emma, however, was in her element. She was able to develop a relationship with her son that she'd never been able to before, after all she had tried to kill him and all as a baby. Not the best thing to base a relationship on. But that was all forgotten by Ross now and the rest of the family couldn't bring themselves to tell him. It made Pete feel uncomfortable, he hoped Emma wasn't trying to take advantage of Ross's condition.

After he had gotten over the initial shock of the happy Ross, Finn was also enjoying spending some quality time with his brother. They had always had a strong bond, and it was sad to see that it had been lost when Ross had forgotten who they all were. But as the weeks passed the bond was beginning to form again between the two, stronger than before. It was so strange to see them laughing together, and Finn finally had someone to talk to about all things geek. Now Ross's ego was forgotten, he wasn't afraid to show interest in Finn's marvel superhero obsession.

James had also found himself developing a strong father/son relationship with his son, one that he had never managed to develop before. The two were closer than ever and the love and protectiveness that James had for his middle son could be shown without it being rejected. Pete knew that James had always been more protective of Ross after what had happened with Emma, but this had probably come across as disappointment to Ross.

Pete still found himself wary around his younger brother, the thought of him with Debbie still tarnished their relationship. But he was able to put that out of him mind most of them time. The only thing that appeared to be affecting the development of their relationship, was the guilt of the knowledge that Pete had done this to him. They had only ever been brothers when they were younger. Related by blood, but they were never friends. Pete had been protective over his brother when they were younger, but this had faded as his brother had become more and more erratic as he had gotten older.

But now Pete could freely admit that the two were bonding, and he actually enjoyed spending time with him. When he and Finn went to visit Ross in hospital alone, Pete would entertain the two by telling them stories of their childhood. Both of the younger men would listen wide eyed like small children and quite often the nurses would walk in on them in fits of giggles.

The three of them were closer than ever, it was the Barton Boys against the world again. Pete just wished the secret he kept wouldn't tarnish their new relationship...

* * *

"So.. your telling me that Ross tried to sacrifice MY favourite teddy to the pigs when we were kids!" Finn squawked with indignation. Ross was howling with laughter. It was just the three of them crowded into the small hospital room again. Pete sat in the chair next to Ross's bed, Ross was now able to up in bed as some of the tubes and wires had been removed as he recovered. Finn sat cross legged on the bottom of Ross's bed, and was currently huffing in annoyance.

Pete noted that Ross looked a lot better than when they had found him. He had got some colour back in his cheeks and he was starting to look less tired, however he was still a lot thinner than usual as the medication was affecting his appetite and his hair looked odd so short.

The huge bandage had been removed from around his head, but a dressing still covered the scar where the doctors had informed them he had had surgery to fix a bleed on his brain before they had found him. Pete was glad for the dressing, he wasn't ready to look at the mess he had caused just yet.

"It is was it is mate" Pete laughed, slapping Finn on his leg. "It was a manky teddy, you'd chewed the ear off".

"IT WASNT MANKY" Finn squawked, in a voice that was unusually camp, even for him. Pete and Ross dissolved into giggles again.

"You can talk" Finn muttered darkly at Pete. "If I recall you were rather attached to _your_ teddy, so much so that when Ross went after yours you shoved him in the pig muck and he nutted his head on the trough". Pete's smile faltered at the memory, Ross had needed to go to hospital but had only had mild concussion. Why had he not realised he was such a violent person.

Pete remained subdued for the rest of the visit and allowed Ross and Finn to natter away. Ross was oblivious to Pete's change in mood, but it hadn't gone unnoticed by Finn. He kept glancing at Pete with concern.

An hour or so later the two Barton brothers agreed to leave their brother to get some sleep, he had begun to drift off as the medication made him quite drowsy.

Pete was driving Finn back to Emmerdale and both brother remained in silence for the duration of the journey, however it didn't feel uncomfortable.

Pete stopped outside Eric Pollard's house, Finn had insisted on checking on the old man as he hadn't been coping well after the death of his wife and they both shared their grief together. Pete expected Finn to jump out, however Finn remained where he was, deep in thought.

"We're here squirt" Pete said, slapping Finn on his leg. Finn looked like their was something he wanted to say.

"What was up with you earlier... you went all quiet" Finn questioned his brother suspiciously.

"Nothing mate, just tired you know. Looking after Debs and all" This wasn't exactly a lie, Debbie had returned the week before and was still rather tender from her surgery. So Pete had taken to looking after her as well and the house and the kids.

"Hmmmm it was right after I mentioned the incident with the teddy and you pushing Ross... You've been acting weird for ages" Finns brow was furrowed in worry. "Don't say you haven't forgiven him. You've forgiven Debbie and you cant hold something against him that he cant even remember".

Pete looked down into his lap, did Finn know?

"You can talk to me about anything you know, I wont judge" Finn regarded Pete with wide eyes.

"What are you trying to say" Pete said, his voice hard.

Finn squirmed as if he wasn't sure what to say. "It's stupid but... did you hurt Ross".

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hospital. Ross tossed and turned in his sleep as images flooded his mind.

He was a child, in a crib. Staring up at the darkening ceiling of his bedroom. His mother was their, she was younger. She just stared at him.

The baby Ross wanted a hug from his mother, he reached out with his chubby arms for his mother and let out a cry. Emma moved forward quietly and picked up a cushion off the floor.

Ross caught a glimpse of the manic look in her eyes before his world went dark as the pillow was pushed up against his face. He couldn't breath, he gasped for breath but he couldn't breath.

Ross clawed at everything and anything he could get his hands on, anything that would allow him to breath again. He caught hold of something thin and cold. A locket. He pulled and it broke in his grasp. His mother let out an inhuman growl.

His vision cleared and his father red face and angry shoved his mother to the floor and lifted him into his arms.

Ross still gasped for air and the last image he saw before his eyes snapped open was the hate filled look his mother gave him, a look that could kill. Ross knew she wanted him dead.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed and please review! :)**


	7. Chapter 6: Keep no secrets, tell no lies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Emmerdale or anything to do with Emmerdale, it all belongs to ITV.**

 **Hey guys, sorry for not updating sooner! As I said, its been a crazy weekend! Anyway I've got another story in mind that I'm bursting to start so maybe look out for that coming soon :)**

* * *

Remember Me...

Chapter 6: Keep no secrets, tell no lies

Pete and Finn had barely spoken to each other since Finn had confronted him in the car all those weeks ago. Pete had shouted at the younger boy to mind his own business, which had given Finn all the answers he needed. A rift had formed between the two brothers and Pete didn't know if it could ever be fixed.

He didn't visit Ross as much as he once did, despite Emma telling him that Ross missed having him around. He wanted to stay out of Finn's way. Finn had been visiting his brother more often than before, so Pete didn't see him around the village as much. At least he had the excuse of looking after Debbie. She had been home nearly a month now and was making great progress, although she was still tender at times. She had broken her leg in the helicopter crash, suffered a ruptured spleen and had been crushed under the fallen roof. It had taken her a few days to come round.

Pete should want to spend time with his new wife, especially after her near death experience. But he found talking to her difficult as every time he looked at her, he thought of Ross. It was even worse when Debbie was holding Ross's child, Moses. She had gone back to looking after him when she returned from hospital, she had been a mother to him for the first few weeks of his life after all, but she still needed the support and help from her family. Seeing them together made Pete think about the life the two could have had together, Debbie and her kids with Ross and his kid. A happy family.

The old Ross, as far as Pete knew, was not a fan of kids. If he was, surely he would have took more interest in his own child. So he knew the thoughts that filled his head were nothing more than nonsense, but he couldn't help torturing himself with what could have been. If Debbie had chosen Ross instead of him. She still could if he didn't put his grief aside and work to make their relationship work.

Whether the new Ross would have time for his child was yet to be seen. The whole Barton clan were going up there later to introduce the two. Emma hoped it would brighten Ross up a bit and bring them closer together. Ross had apparently been going into his shell a but when Emma was around, none of them could figure out why and no one had approached the subject.

Pete was nervous about seeing his younger brother again. He prayed that Finn wouldn't let his secret out of the bag. He'd kept Ross's secret, would he keep his.

* * *

The six Barton's were crowded into Ross's small hospital bedroom. He would be coming home soon and this was the first time this week Emma and James had been able to visit Ross this week, they'd been getting his room ready for his return. Emma had been less than impressed by the stash of porn magazines under Ross's bed and James had been quite amused when Emma had thrown them all in the bin, stating that at least Ross didn't remember his previous bad habits.

They all agreed that before Ross returned home he should be introduced to his son. Pete reasoned with himself that maybe Ross losing his memory was a good thing, maybe he would have a better relationship with Moses than he ever would have done.

They had decided it was for the best to keep the fact that Ross had a son hidden from him to give him some time to come round and recover. So this was the first time Ross would know he had a child.

The Barton men had gone in first and broke the news to Ross, while Emma waited outside with the small boy. When Ross had given no more reaction then pure shock, Emma had brought in the small baby.

All the Barton's thought that Ross would reject the baby, but they were surprised to see that they were wrong.

Ross was sat cross legged in bed. The doctors had allowed him to change from his pyjamas into some joggers and a jumper that Finn had brought in for him. On his lap he bounced the small baby Moses who was gurgling happily at his father.

"Never thought I'd ever see this" James looked on proudly, as he laughed at his sons antics.

Emma had brought in some teddies for Moses and Ross and Finn were currently entertaining the young boy by making the teddies talk in funny voices. Moses gurgled and clapped and reached out his chubby hands to grab at the teddies.

It was a good thing that Ross had lost his memory, this would never have happened before. Pete nearly laughed out loud at the thought of the old Ross acting like this! But it didn't help his guilt.

* * *

A few hours had passed and Ross and Moses had both fallen asleep, Moses cuddled into his father chest. Emma and James were staying with them while Pete and Finn had gone out to get some coffee.

Pete stayed as far away from his younger brother as he possibly could, for fear of him starting a scene in the hospital corridor. Finn had barely spoken too him when they were with Ross, keeping all his attention focused on his older brother and nephew.

Pete had left Finn in the canteen to take a slash. On returning he saw Finn slumped in one of the chairs with his head in his hands.

"Finn..." Pete started.

"Don't...Just don't" Finn muttered, finally he looked up at his older brother. "I'll keep your secret".

"You will?" Pete breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes but i'm not doing it for you" Finn stood and gave his older brother and angry glare. "I'm doing it for mum and dad and Ross and Moses and everyone else because it would break their hearts to know what your capable of". And with that Finn left his brother standing stock still in the corridor.

* * *

Everyone had left and it was just Pete who was still at the hospital. He walked back into his brothers bedroom after going to get another refill of coffee. Ross was still sleeping when he had left, but now he was awake and looking straight ahead forlornly.

"Missing him already mate" Pete joked tentatively.

"Yeah I do" Ross looked down at his lap "He's my own son and I don't even remember him. Who does that to a child..." Ross trailed off.

Pete knew their was more to it then that. Call it brotherly intuition.

"And what else mate?" Pete said slowly, going to sit on the edge of Ross bed.

"My mum" Ross answered hesitantly. "What did she do to me as a baby?"

* * *

 **Stay tuned! :)**


	8. Chapter 7: Crash Down

**Disclaim: I do not own Emmerdale or anything to do with Emmerdale, it all belongs to ITV.**

 **WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! ROSS IS ALIVE! I WAS RIGHT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **PHEW! I am cool and I am calm! :) enjoy chapter 7 and stay tuned for a new story coming soon! again featuring the Barton boys but with Finn playing a bigger part ;) wont give too much away but i'm chuffed with it! :D**

* * *

Remember Me...

Chapter 7: Crash Down

Pete reeled back. What did Ross mean? What did he know?

"What do you mean mate?" Pete questioned him as images from his nightmares replayed in his mind.

Ross shuffled in his bed and looked uncomfortable.

"I'm being stupid. It's just a dream I keep having" Ross furrowed his brow "It just seems so real though, I cant forget it..."

Pete listened as his brother trailed off, nausea engulfing him in a strong wave. Pete dragged a hand over his face.

All this time Ross was watching his brother intently, trying to work something out from his reaction.

"It's true isn't it?" Ross asked in a small voice "It's not just a dream".

With his huge dark eyes and innocent expression, Pete was so strongly reminded of the child Ross used to be it was like a punch in his stomach. Pete struggled to remember the last time Ross had held such an innocent expression. Not since his early teens, when he'd first started acting up and stealing from shops.

He remembered Ross's angry reaction when Finn was found in a barn full of fumes, all of them fearing the young boy had tried to kill himself. Ross had accused their father of messing up Finn, he had held such anger in his expression. Pete realised that all the time he was berating Ross for his criminal antics, never once did he realise it could be deep seated trauma from what his mother had done to him causing him to act the way he did. He had always just thought of Ross as selfish. But maybe that terrible action so long ago had caused something so deep seated in Ross's brain, causing him to develop his self destructive ways. Pete had never thought about it that way.

But that was something to think about later, at the moment he had to focus on the here and now. How could you tell someone their mother had tried to kill them?

"She was sick. She didn't know what she was doing" Pete said, he couldn't look at his brothers face so instead he examined his lap. "It was bad I'll agree, I never forgot it".

Ross stayed quiet for a long time before he finally answered. "Why me?"

Pete looked up at his little brother, "I don't know".

Ross considered this for a moment his expression becoming dark and upset.

"Am I... A bad person Pete?" Ross looked up at his brother with his huge dark eyes and his lip trembling ever so slightly. Ross usually hid his emotions so deep, so this rare insight nearly took Pete's breath away.

"No mate... Just very angry" Pete answered, what could he say?

Ross started manically racking his hands through his hair. "I cant remember, I can't even remember who I am! What I've done! I can see it in your eyes... I've done bad things and I don't even remember, what have I done!" and with that Ross broke down in a way Pete had never seen before. Pete hugged his brother like he hadn't done in years, Pete had failed as a big brother. He had failed miserably.

"It's okay mate it's okay, everyone does stuff they are ashamed of. It's part of being human". This is what Pete had told himself every night since what he had done to Ross and in that moment he could hold all the guilt and anger in no longer.

And as he sat there hugging his brother. For the first time in years, they cried together. United in their tears.

* * *

Pete and Ross never brought up what they had discussed that day at the hospital. Pete had informed his mother of what Ross had told him. She had spoken to Ross herself, none of them knew what she had said only that she had explained it all to him, and while Ross was weary around his mother for some time after he was starting to warm to her again.

They day had come for Ross to come home and over the weeks he got more and more of his memories back. The good and the bad. Most of them were up to his late teenage years, and a few featured his twenty year old self. But none of them of the last couple of years.

James and Emma had worked for days to make sure that Ross's bedroom was ready for his return and he would be sleeping in his bed later that day. On the journey back from the hospital Ross had hardly spoken, instead choosing to look around at his surroundings, trying to take everything in and recall a memory.

When they arrived at home Finn helped his brother out of the car and into the house as he was still unsteady on his feet. Finn was still wary around Pete and it was clear that he was still angry, but at least they were civil towards each other now.

When Ross was seated inside with Finn sat beside him, Pete gave his mother and father a nod that they should take their leave and leave the brothers to it. Emma opened her mouth to protest but after a swift nudge from James she begrudgingly left to go to the pub. Pete noted how close they seemed to be getting lately.

Ross seemed uncomfortable in his new surroundings, clearly trying to remember somewhere that should be familiar. They had agreed that it was best for Ross to move back into Andy's place with is mother and Finn as this was the most familiar to him.

Finn set about putting a DVD on to try and ease the awkward tension. Pete let out a grown as Finn reached for the Harry Potter DVDs.

"We've seen these a million and one times Finn" Pete groaned, shaking his head in frustration.

"You can't beat them though! They are classics" Finn cried passionately, to Ross and Finns amusement.

"Yeah" Ross cried, coming to his brothers aid, "And I've never seen them!"

Pete and Finn exchanged a look, knowing that Ross had indeed watched them a million and one times with the other brothers and his reaction to watching them would usually be like Pete's. All the brothers erupted in laughter before settling down to watch a film together.

* * *

Finn had insisted on watching the films from the start as Ross had 'never seen them before'. But by the third film Ross was out cold on the sofa. The two brothers didn't want to wake him, so stayed where they were turning off the DVD and switching the TV on to Coronation Street, much to Pete's protests.

After a while Finn turned to his brother.

"We'll be okay won't we?"

"Of course we will, we always are". Pete hopes at least.

* * *

Ross had been back for a few days now and everything seemed to be running smoothly. He was settling in and feeling more cheerful then when he had first arrived. He had taken to asking after Moses though, and was extremely frustrated when his family had said they would bring him round when Ross was settled.

On the fourth day since his return from hospital Pete and Finn decided it would do Ross good to have a walk up to the pub. Although Ross was nervous and weary as he wouldn't remember anyone, he agreed to go along.

Everything was fine one minute, Ross was walking along quite happily beside the two brothers chatting away. It took Pete and Finn a couple of seconds to realise that Ross was no longer walking with them and had stopped in his tracks.

Ross was staring down the road in the direction of a little girl with dark hair and big dark eyes, who was walking across to the park with her father. Ross collapsed on the floor. Pete and Finn rushed to his aid immediately.

"Ross what's wrong?" Finn cried. Pete grabbed his little brothers shoulders to hold him steady as he'd started to rock backwards and forwards in shock.

Ross looked up then and never in his life had Pete seen eyes so haunted.

Ross gasped one word.

"Donna"

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUH! don't know when the next update will be so stay tuned guys and enjoy ross back on our screens.**


	9. Chapter 8: Let her go

**Disclaimer: I don't own Emmerdale or anything to do with Emmerdale, it all belongs to ITV.**

 **Hey guys! So I'm thinking this story only has this chapter and another to go, maybe an epilogue. There is going to be a sequel and let me tell you it's going to be pretty epic! That one will be better than this once as it will be more from Ross's POV than this one, and he's much easier to write for than Pete because I don't really like his character.**

 **Had some trouble trying to upload these two chapters over the past couple of days, so I hope you enjoy them! :)**

 **So sit back and enjoy. Can't for the sequel! :D**

* * *

Remember Me…

Chapter 8: Let her go

There was a girl. A sexy girl. With curly dark hair and these huge brown eyes that held a cheeky glint in their dark depths. She was pretty. No! She was gorgeous!

Pink lipstick coloured her full lips and matched her tight pink dress which showed off her figure, leaving nothing to the imagination.

"Hey!" He had called after her.

She turned around and Ross was hit with the full force of her 100 watt smile, "Hey."

"No, I mean hay" Ross pointed to a strand of hay on her shoulder, the barn was full of it. "What have you been doing?"

"Oh you know," Donna had answered breezily "Taking a quick roll in the hay, what with all the excitement."

Ross was intrigued, he had to get to know this girl.

* * *

Ross was sprawled on the floor, his face so white it looked deathly. His breathing was coming in short sharp pants and sweat was beginning to form on his forehead.

"Ross!" Pete cried, holding his brothers head in his hands so he could look him in the eye. "What's wrong?"

"We can't leave him her Pete, Just look at him!" Finn cried in dismay, his brother clearly didn't know where the hell he was and people were starting to stare. Finn had known about him and Donna, he was close to Ross after all. Well, as close as you could be to him.

"Alright, help me get him up then!" Pete huffed as he hauled one of Ross's arms over his shoulder and heaved him to his feet. Finn grabbed his other arm and together the two of them all but dragged Ross home.

* * *

The images were coming thick and fast in Ross's mind. The corrupt cooper who had stolen his heart. He couldn't stop the memories from pouring in. Half of him welcomed them, but half of him dreaded them. And he didn't really know why.

He could remember the dodgy jobs they had done together. How he had fallen head over heels for her. He remembered lying in a meadow with her, messing around with flowers in his hair. God how he loved this girl, but where was she?

He knew it hadn't been all rosy with this girl, he had learned from these memories that he had been a criminal, known the police. That was why she had wanted to work with him and carry out dodgy jobs, she knew he was more than capable. He knew from the way Pete looked at him that he had done something before the accident, something he couldn't remember. He just never thought that he would have been a criminal!

And all too soon, he could sense the memories were coming to an end. Dread was filling every inch of his body, but why?

And then he remembered. Robbing a club dressed as a police officer, his girl by his side. He remembered it went wrong and she told him she didn't love him, why didn't she love him. They were planning on running away together!

He was running across a roof top towards Donna and the thug, Gary North. But a red laser stopped him in his tracks, a gun was trained on him. A gun? What type of person was he? What kind of stuff did he get himself involved in?

The beautiful girl with the huge dark eyes handcuffed herself to Gary before climbing over the edge. She looked at him with those eyes he loved so much, those eyes that were now filled with tears.

"And lied, when I said I didn't love you" She sobbed. Ross could feel his whole body shaking with sobs, she loved him and he loved her.

He didn't hear the rest over his pounding heart, and then his girl shouted.

"I just hope this hurts you all the way to hell, because I didn't get the chance to say goodbye to her!" And with that she gave him one last tear filled look, before hurling herself from the car park roof, taking Gary North with her.

The last memory was of her lying dead and broken at the bottom of a car park, and him collapsing on the roof in a flood of tears.

* * *

Pete and Finn had sat Ross down, unsure of what to do next. The young mechanic seemed so detached from reality. Pete had gone through the kitchen to make them all a cup of tea. It was clear that Ross was being flooded with memories, and this filled Pete with dread. Sure Finn had agreed to keep his secret, but if anyone else found out he would be shunned by his parents. He would lose Debbie for good. He didn't want that to happen, but he had to admit to himself, he probably deserved it.

The sound of sobbing drifted in from the living room and the sight before him made his heart break. Finn had his arm around Ross while he sobbed into his shoulder. Finn was trying to comfort Ross the best he could, Pete had seen Ross cry before. He had cried in the hospital not long ago with him, but he had never seen him in the state.

Pete went around and sat on Ross's other side, rubbing his leg comfortingly.

"Hey mate you're alright, what wrong?" Pete questioned, what on earth could have got his brother in this state. Did he remember what had happened outside the hospital, Pete hated himself for holding his breath. If it wasn't this time, it would be next time.

"I loved her, and she killed herself" His little brother choked out through his tears.

"Loved who?" Pete questioned. As far as he knew his brother didn't really love anyone, apart from Finn when it suited.

"Donna" Finn answered quietly, almost drowned out by Ross's sobs.

"Who? The police officer?" Pete questioned, he knew about her death last year but he didn't understand why Ross was having this reaction.

"They were seeing each other" Finn murmured, giving his brother a meaningful look.

How much didn't he know about his own brothers life, Pete questioned himself? His brother had been in love with a girl and he hadn't even known. He had grieved for her and he hadn't had a clue.

Pete felt like he had failed. He had failed as a brother.

* * *

Sometime later, Ross lay passed put on the sofa.

Once Ross had calmed down a bit, Pete had decided that something a lot stronger than tea was required. The young mechanic had hardly spoken, choosing instead to drown his sorrows in whiskey before passing out. This showed that the old Ross wasn't far from returning.

Pete had got up to clear away the empty bottle and glasses from the coffee table, when Finn came up behind him in the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" His baby brother asked him.

"He never even told me." Pete answered back quietly, "I mean, what sort of brother doesn't even know that their own little brother is grieving."

Finn sighed before slinging an arm around Pete's shoulder. "He's a private person Pete, he didn't even tell me for ages afterwards." This surprised Pete as he knew Ross had always been close to Finn. "I didn't even know they were going out… Donna had wanted to keep it a secret" Finn said, answering his brothers questioning look.

"The first girl my brother ever loves and she ends up dead" Pete sighed heavily and leaned against the kitchen sink.

"He watched it happened…" Finn said quietly, Pete's head shot up at this. "He'd been doing dodgy jobs with her, she wanted to save money for April apparently, and it went wrong and he watched her die." Finn shuffled uncomfortably at his revelation.

Pete still felt such anger at his brother for sleeping with is now wife. But after all he had been through, without Pete even knowing. Pete felt some of that anger slip away and be replaced by compassion and sympathy. Ross had always had a thing for Debbie, Pete knew that. Ross must have really felt like, no matter how hard he tried, the girl always slipped from his grasp. And that was a very sad thought indeed.

* * *

 **Next Chapter will be out today, so hope you enjoy! :)**


	10. Chapter 9: Go get the girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Emmerdale or anything to do with Emmerdale, it all belongs to ITV**

 **I'm on a roll with these chapters today! After this one there's going to be an epilogue and then that's it! Get ready for the sequel! J**

* * *

Remember Me…

Chapter 9: Go get the girl

After their drinking session Pete and Finn had decided to leave Ross on sofa to sleep it off, Pete decided to stay in Ross's room that night, not wanting to leave him, while Finn stayed in his own room. James had gone off to some farm convention up in Leeds and had taken Emma with him, they had decided to stay the night and Moses was staying at Debbie's so it was just the Barton brothers in the house.

Pete was once again woken up by the terrible nightmares of him nearly killing Ross, causing him to bolt upright in a panic covered in a cold sweat. It took him a while to convince himself that Ross was alive and downstairs, and only then did his heart rate begin to return to normal.

Pete slumped down against his pillows. His head was pounding and his tongue felt rough as sandpaper. That would teach him to help his brother's work their way through a whole bottle of whiskey!

Rubbing a shaking hand over his face, Pete felt overwhelmed with grief. He was such a bad brother. He hadn't even realised what a hard time his own brother had been going through, and to top it all off, he had tried to kill him. An affair was such a small thing when compared to killing someone.

Pete could stand the feeling of having a doormat for a tongue no longer and decided to go downstairs to get a drink of water, and he should check on Ross as well. He could trade sleeping arrangements with him if Ross was awake.

When he got downstairs Pete headed first to the kitchen to get a glass of water to ease his stinging throat, then he went through to the living room to check on his little brother.

Pete groaned in horror when he realised the living room was empty. He checked behind the sofa, the cupboard and the kitchen before running upstairs and rousing Finn.

Both the brothers searched the house high and low, in case a drunken Ross had stumbled and fallen anywhere, but to no avail.

The young Barton was gone.

* * *

Pete and Finn dashed outside into the cold night air. It was heading into mid-September now and there was a definite chill to the air, goodness knows where the young mechanic had got to!

Pete dashed one way up the village and Finn went the other, agreeing to meet at the Woolpack in half an hour.

Pete searched high and low, even tracking through bushes and getting covered in mud, leaves and brambles. His brother had always been good at disappearing, he had left the family home for a good four years without a trace. It had driven his father mad with worry, losing nearly all their money trying to find the wayward Barton.

After half an hour Pete had still had no luck in finding his younger brother and tiredly made his way to the woolpack. He sat down on one of the benches to wait for Finn to return. The sun hadn't even began to peek from the horizon yet and the moon was still shining brightly in the sky. What if Ross had remembered what he had done to him and, out of fear, had done a runner? It would be all Pete's fault if Ross had run away again, it would kill his parents to know their middle son had taken off in terror over what his older brother had done.

Pete shivered, and not just from the cold, and pulled his coat around himself tighter. The guilt was eating him alive, always wondering when Ross was going to remember and how he was going to react. Pete promised himself that when the time was right, he would tell everyone the truth about what he had done and face to consequences.

Pete was pulled from his thoughts by Finn shouting his name and running up the road.

"PETE, I'VE FOUND HIM!" Finn yelled, before turning on his heels and running. Expecting Pete to follow him. Pete jumped off the bench and took off after Finn, and was soon hot on his heels.

They found the middle Barton brother in the grave yard, curled up on the ground. Pete and Finn ran over to him. The young mechanic was cold and shivering in his sleep, curled up on the grave of Donna Windsor clutching a photo of them both together in his hand.

"Oh Ross" Finn cried, falling to his knees by his big brother side. Ross had always seemed so strong and indestructible, and seeing him so vulnerable was both unnerving and devastating at the same time.

Pete shook Ross awake, his eyes flew open and looked around, not recognising his surroundings.

"What state have you got yourself in, hey?" Pete asked sadly.

Ross looked down at his hands and then to the picture of him and Donna, "I had to make it more real, I had to see for myself… How could I forget someone I love so much?" Ross questioned himself, tears forming in his dark eyes. "I killed her."

"It wasn't your fault mate, okay?" Pete patted his brother's shoulder consolingly. "She was dying anyway, she died to save you."

Ross still looked on the verge of tears and was shivering uncontrollably now.

"Come on, let's get you warmed up" Finn said, getting to his feet.

Finn and Pete helped their broken brother to his feet, and together the three of them made their way home.

* * *

It had been three days since Ross had been found in the graveyard. Pete and Finn had filled in Emma and James over the events of the previous days, both parents were concerned and eager to help their son.

But Ross wasn't letting anyone near him to help. Spending most of his days shut up in his room, the young mechanic was slowly getting back to his old ways. Avoiding his family and full of self loathing. As far as Pete knew, he hadn't had anymore memories since the last flood where he'd remembered Donna, and for that he was grateful. He was preparing to tell his parent everything, and had confided this information in Finn who had agreed to support him, but with everything that had happened finding a moment had been difficult.

Debbie had been keen to stay away from Ross since his discovery and return home, for Pete's sake. She hadn't seen the young mechanic since before the accident, but upon hearing what had happened over the memories of Donna she had been desperate to help him. It was her, after all, who had been there for him when the accident had first happened and she felt she should be there for him now. Even if he didn't remember her.

When Debbie had voiced this to Pete one night after the children had been put to bed, Pete was quick to put her off. In fact Debbie's omission had panicked him quite a lot.

April had caused Ross to have the flash backs of Donna, and after some research on the internet, Pete discovered that certain people could bring back certain memories. Especially if there is a strong link attached to them. Pete was scared that if Debbie went round, the sight of her would cause Ross to remember what Pete had done before he'd had chance to explain to his family. Or he could remember his love for Debbie.

Pete had explained to Debbie about how he suspected she would bring back some recent memories for Ross. He didn't tell her about his fear of Ross remembering he loved her or about how Pete had actually caused Ross to lose his memory in the first place. Instead he had said how he didn't want Ross to receive some more memories, when he was already in a state about the ones he had recalled.

Debbie had seemed to except this, and had agreed to stay away from Ross as she had been.

Little did they know that this plan wouldn't work…

* * *

Ross had awoken from a restless sleep. Since he had recalled the memories of Donna they had replayed over again in his mind. Sleeping and waking.

Ross was desperate to recall more, he needed to know more. But no matter how hard he tried, there was nothing.

Walking over to his window, Ross whipped open the curtains to let light into his darkened room. He had kept it dark for days, it had matched his mood since discovering Donna.

Ross looked out of the village, it really was pretty in the early morning sunlight. All rolling hills and fields. It was his older brother walking down the street that caught Ross's attention. He went to duck behind the curtains, not wanting to attract his brother's attention. Yes he had got out of bed today, but that didn't mean he was ready to talk about things. But a sight before him made him stop.

Down on the street was a pretty, small brunette. Her hair was lighter than Donna's and she had high cheek bones and a frosty look about her which were both excruciatingly familiar to the young Barton. Who was this girl?

Ross felt like he was hit with a ton of bricks, and like snow melting. The wall that was hiding his memories slowly melted away, giving way to the flood. Overcome, Ross sank to his knees.

He remembered.

* * *

 **So stay tuned for the epilogue and then the sequel! :)**


	11. Epilouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Emmerdale or anything to do with Emmerdale, it all belongs to ITV.**

 **So this is the last chapter in the story, I do think Debbie and Ross are meant to be together which is why she was the one who triggered his memory coming back. You'll have to stay tuned for the next story to see how things work out for everyone, but it should be good!**

 **I'm going to write that story in a different format to this one because if I'm honest, I'm not pleased with how this story turned out but the next ones the one that counts :)**

 **Enjoy and stay tuned!**

* * *

Remember Me...

Epilogue

Ross felt like he was being bombarded on all sides, memory after memory came pouring into his head like water from a broken dam. Until finally the puzzle pieces of his life finally took shape and he knew, he knew who he was at last.

He was a criminal. He did dodgy jobs and stole. He was a mechanic, he knew how to fix cars. And he was in love, in love with a girl called Debbie Dingle.

A girl who was also engaged, no married, to his own brother. He had cheated with his brothers girl.

He remembered it all now. Debbie had chosen him, they had planned to run away together. Then she had found out that he was the father of the baby she had cared for the last few months, baby Moses, her own half brother.

She had rejected him, leaving him heart broken. He had sworn he would ruin the wedding and reveal their secret, he would not lose the girl again. He had already lost Donna, he would not lose Debbie. Especially not to his own brother.

He had a memory stick with recordings of one of their encounters on, he had swapped it with the wedding music so that would play instead when she walked down the aisle. Had his plan worked?

He hadn't been present at the wedding, Debbie's father Cain had made sure of that. Cain had presented him with a fake passport and money and got him a job in Spain, but Ross wouldn't leave his girl, not for no one.

It was then that Cain had knocked him unconscious and bundled him into the back of the van. He had awoken bound and trapped, unable to get out. When he had finally broken free of the tape which trapped him he had pounded on the door until it swung free. Ross remembered clinging to the door for dear life after he had nearly fell forward into the quarry below, which was filled with water.

Ross could feel anger swelling in the pit of his stomach at these memories. About how they had tried to keep him from his girl. A cliff was no match for him, he was Ross Barton after all.

He had jumped from the van and into the water that awaited below, he would rather die then lose his girl to his brother. He had come to a while later, the impact of his body hitting the water knocking him unconscious.

He could recall how badly his body ached as he hauled himself from the water and run. He ran even though his legs hurt and his chest ached. He pounded the pavement with his sodden feet, desperate to get back to Debbie.

But when the village had finally come into view, their was a huge plume of black smoke cascading out of one of the buildings. Ross felt his hammering heart skip a beat, he knew Debbie was in trouble. He just knew.

The sight that greeted him when he finally turned the corner into the village was of Pete and Cain bundling Debbie's lifeless body into the back of Pete's car. Both of them covered in soot, crying and screaming.

Was she dead?

Ross felt like part of him died inside. He had to be with his girl.

When he had arrived at the hospital shortly behind Pete, he had called after his brother. Begging him to tell him if she was okay.

He had turned to look at him with more venom that Ross ever thought was possible for the normally placid farmer. He had been roughly thrown from the hospital by the angry farmer. He knew.

Ross had tried to do the right thing, honestly he had for a change. He had stood by the doors looking out over the hospital car park, buy he couldn't move. If she died what did he have left? He was a grown man with nothing to show for his life, he couldn't live without her. He was a better person when he was with her. She changed him.

Refusing to be pushed aside he had returned to her room. Looking through the window he could see her. She looked pale and still. Blood covered her face and her hair was tousled and dirty, but still in the style she had worn for her wedding. She was hooked up to so many machines, one breathing for her. He would have thought she was dead if it hadn't been for the heart monitor indicating her heart was steadily beating. She was fighting.

Pete had turned when Ross had entered the room. Pete had been so angry and desperate for Ross to leave him with him new wife, telling him he was nothing to he now. But he had been adamant he would stay with her, he loved her and he couldn't help that. He didn't care if it hurt Pete, she had chosen Pete anyway, he just had to be their for the girl he still loved.

A brawl had ensued and it killed Ross to fight over Debbie's bedside, but Pete wasn't having him anywhere near. Pete went for him again and again, while he only batted away the hits. Pete was no match for him really.

The security guards had bundled them outside. Pete straining to attack him and Ross straining to get back to Debbie's room. She could be dying and all Pete wanted to do was batter him.

They had took their fight behind the hospital to a small grassy area, out of view of everyone. Ross had gone for Pete with full force then. How dare he cause a scene at the bedside of the girl they both loved.

Pete through a punch squarely at his face which he deflected easily, laughing. He had just jumped from a cliff. He was mother fucking Ross Barton. Pete was no match for him.

"Is that it? Is that all you've got!" Ross gloated, laughing as Pete struggled to re gain his footing.

Pete had grabbed Ross around the waste and thrown him to floor. The last thing Ross remember was his head hitting something hard and the whole world going black.

The doctor had said something about Ross being found in the woods by dog walkers, yet the last thing he remembered he was fighting at the back of the hospital with his brother.

It was then that it dawn on Ross, his brother had beat him to a pulp. Ross had been near death and his brother had got rid of the evidence. Whether it was fear of killing him or fear of losing Debbie, his brother had left him in the woods to rot. The same brother who had acted like nothing happened for the past few months. The brother who had been there for him, a shoulder to cry on.

Ross felt such an intensity of anger that he had never felt before. Did his family know what Pete had done. Pete was such a golden boy he doubted they would bat an eye lid. Pete had always gotten away with everything. Got away with murder. But this time he actually had, Pete had tried to kill him and had gotten away with it.

The last words Finn said to him on the morning of the wedding echoed around his head.

"We would all be better off without you."

His family wouldn't want the old Ross back, they had hated him. The relationships he had formed with his family over the last month or so would fall apart. He bet they hoped that he had never got his memory back. That he remained placid and vacant for the rest of his life. So he would no longer be a burden and reliability.

And where had Debbie been the whole time? Not once had she visited him since he had been found, why? He thought she loved him...

Peering back out the window a sight met his eyes which broke his heart. It felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest. He had the same feeling when he had lost Donna and he had it now.

Looking down from the window he saw Debbie in Pete's arms, standing on her tiptoes to kiss his lips. There was such love in their faces as they gazed upon each other, it was like the old Ross had never existed.

Collapsing to the floor Ross put his face in his hands and sobbed. Pete had kept Debbie from him the whole time, knowing he could win her over. Knowing that he could squash any remaining feelings the girl still had for Ross by keeping them apart. Ensuring that even if he did remember the girl he had loved so much, there would be no chance for them. She would be Pete's and there would be no changing that.

Ross toyed over the idea of spilling what Pete had done to him. But what if they already knew? He couldn't imagine golden Pete keeping a secret that big from his family for so long, the guilt would over whelm him.

But even if he did, it would be his word against Pete's. Pete could easily deny it. Everyone would think that Ross had become confused after losing his memory, events not adding up how they should. They would all turn there back on him again, like they always did.

He couldn't face that again, and he couldn't face seeing the girl he loved with his brother. No he wouldn't stick around to watch.

His mind made up Ross reached from his old battered holdall he had once packed to run away with Donna with and got to work.

* * *

Pete had just come round to check on his brother. He had gotten side tracked with Debbie. She was back to her full strength now after the accident and as a newly married couple, they were making the most of it.

Pete couldn't hid the grin that spread over his face as he inserted the key into the lock on his brothers door. His family were all up at the pub and he had thought it would be nice to see if Ross fancied tagging along. He hadn't gotten out much these past few days and Pete thought the fresh air would do him some good.

Pete decided he would be a better brother to both of him younger brothers. He would start by coming clean to his family about what he had done to Ross and face his consequences. He knew that everything would be better once they had a clean slate and could all start again. His family would be his upmost importance from now on.

He wasn't sure how Debbie would react to the revelation. He could very well lose her. But he couldn't live his life with this guilt hanging over him. They had been through a lot, maybe she would understand. They had got through so much together. He didn't deserve her anyway, and if she let him go, he would understand. He would kick himself for the rest of his life. But he would understand.

Throwing open the door Pete stepped inside and called for his brother. The house remained quiet and silent. Pete sighed to himself.

"Come on mate, you can't hid in here forever. You've got to come out at some point!" Still there was no answer.

Pete couldn't decide whether to feel sympathy or annoyance towards his brother. He could at least answer him. Pete started up the stairs, readying himself to storm into Ross's bedroom if that was required.

Pete knocked on the closed wooden door, there was no answer. Pete was starting to lose his patience with his brother.

"Ross I know your upset, but please come out. It wont do you any good staying holed up your room all day." Pete had called through the wood, and again there was no answer. An uneasy feeling settled itself in his stomach.

"If your going to ignore me I'm coming in" and without waiting for an answer Pete swung the bedroom door open wide.

The room before him was empty. The junk usually strewn across the floor was there, the bed still unmade, but Ross was no where to be seen. Retreating from the room Pete searched the house high and low, his brother no where to be found. It wasn't till he made his way to the bathroom he found Ross's things were missing. His tooth brush, razor, shower gel and deodorant all gone. So was his shampoo and his hair gel was no where to be seen.

Ross would never go anywhere without his hair gel. So where ever he was, the fact he'd taken it with him was a bad sign.

Dashing back into the empty bedroom Pete rifled through the drawers and wardrobe. To his horror, most of his clothes were gone.

Ross always had been good at disappearing, and it looked like he'd done it again.

Ross was gone again.

* * *

 **The story is done! I think this was the best chapter yet! :) Stay tuned for the sequel! :)**


End file.
